Shadow the Hedgehog vs. BlackWarGreymon
Shadow the Hedgehog vs. BlackWarGreymon is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description Sonic the Hedgehog vs Digimon! Two dark heroes enter the ring, only one will emerge victorious! Interlude Wiz: A hero is someone who is always out there, always protecting those who can't protect themselves and defeating evil with flying colors Boomstick: But give those colors a dark paint job and your have the antiheroes who do what they want when they want WIz: Like the Black Blur, Shadow the Hedgehog Boomstick: and Blackwargreymon the Jet Black Dragon Warrior Wiz: I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick and its our job to analyze their weapons,armor and skills to find out who would win, a Death Battle Shadow the Hedgehog Wiz: On board the Space Colony ARK, Professor Gerald Robotnik began work on "Project Shadow" an experiment that would create an immortal being that could be used for the benefit of the nation. While the initial project was probably going to be used for military use, Gerald instead used the project as a way to help his grandaughter, Maria, who had an incurable disease Boomstick: But poor old Doc couldn't complete the project, for reasons Wiz: His resources didn't have the means to adding a mysterous final component Boomstick: And that's when Robotnik contacted an alien named Black Doom, the most obvious bad guy name in the whole franchise, who gave Robotnik some of his blood which just so happen to be what they need to complete Project Shadow Wiz: On the agreement that Robotnik and his experiment would help Black Doom later in the future they completed the experiment and thus the Ultimate Lifeform was born, Shadow the Hedgehog Boomstick: And then the military deemed everything too dangerous killed everyone on board including Maria, who managed to send Shadow to earth via escape pod, and arrested Robotnik WIz: Enraged by the loss of his grandaughter the Professor found a way to reprogram Shadow to bring the end to all of humanity, all he needed was someone to release Shadow from his suspended animation Boomstick: Which seems kinda dumb, I mean I would've just let Shadow out right then and there but anyway 50 years later the Professor's grandson, Dr. Eggman finally found Shadow and released in hopes that Shadow could be used to take over the world Wiz: But Shadow was ready to destroy the planet using Gerald's secret weapon, the Eclipse Cannon, but due to a change of heart after remembering Maria's final wish to forgive all of humanity Shadow sacrficed himself to save the planet Boomstick: Buuuutttt he didn't really die apparently a fall from space also gives you amnesia and you have to play a really bad game to find out the truth about Shadow Wiz: Truth being that he was also meant to stop Black Doom when he returned and that the Eclispse Cannon was made to destroy Black Doom's home Boomstick: Backstory aside Shadow doesn't carry the title Ultimate Lifeform for no reason Wiz: That's right Shadow is said to be the only other character that can rival Sonic in speed, being able to move as fast as the speed of light as shown by his Light Speed Dash and Light Speed Attack moves Boomstick: Also like Sonic Shadow can use the trademark attacks of Spin Dash, Spin Jump, and the Homing Attack and has also been shown to be strong enough to flip over trucks Wiz: While Shadow might not have the physical strength of say Knuckles or Omega, Shadow isn't known for speed alone. With a Chaos Emerald Shadow is able to use many powerful moves such as his signature Chaos Control which allows him to either teleport or even slow down time, he also can perform the Chaos Spear which can either be fired as a single shot or several bolts of energy Boomstick: But his most powerful attack is the Chaos Blast, where Shadow just releases a shockwave of chaos energy destroying everything in its range Wiz: And if he needs more power Shadow can remove the inhibitor rings on his wrists to release his full potential, becoming a dynamo of power and being able to make his moves much more powerful, at the cost of completly tiring him out leaving him in need to rest up Boomstick: And when he has all seven Chaos Emeralds, Shadow can become the legendary Super Shadow which gives him so much power he becomes nearly invincible to damage,and increase all of his attacks by 1000%!! Wiz: Super Shadow is so powerful he is only really seen when fighting planet destroying enemies, in fact it took Solaris, a being that was about to destroy all of time and reality to actually damage Shadow in this state Boomstick: Wiz I know Shadow's super form only last for about a minute but this seems like overkill Wiz: Which is why Shadow will not be using this form due to the fact that it completly turns the battle to his favor and makes this a stomp Boomstick: But that's not to say Shadow is capable without his super form Wiz: That's right Shadow has defeated many powerful foes such as a prototype for the Ultimate Lifeform, turned many of Eggman's and the military's machines to scrap metal, effortlessly beat Silver the Hedgehog in a fight, and held his own against Mephilles, one of the beings that make up Solaris Boomstick: He has even matched Sonic in combat several times Wiz: Shadow has definetly earned the title Ultimate Lifeform Shadow: "You'll regret this, Doctor. Even if I'm not real, I'm still the Ultimate Life, Shadow the Hedgehog!" BlackWarGreymon Wiz: The story begins after Myotismon's defeat, while the original Digidestined went back to fight the Dark Masters, Myotismon attached himself to a depressed man named Oikawa Boomstick: Damn someone give that a sun tan, and a snickers.... and some friends Wiz: Boomstick, he is depressed because his BEST FRIEND died Boomstick: Oh, well way to make me sound like a dick WIz: Anyway under the vampric Digimon's influence Oikawa managed to corrupt a future Digidestined named Ken, who was unknowingly influenced to become the Digimon Emperor Boomstick: Yeah and if you think I was a dick earlier check this kid out, he set up these dark towers that prevented Digimon from evolving and powered his Dark Rings that would brainwash Digimon, even those belonging to the Digidestined!!! Wiz: Those dark towers were specifically called Control Spires and after the other Digidestined helped Ken realize what he was doing he gave up the title of Digimon Emperor and left room for new villains to rise Boomstick: And those villains were known as Arukenimon and Mummymon who were made using Owikawa's.. DNA? How does that work? Wiz: Not sure but more interesting Arukenimon possessed the power to use her hairs to morph the Control Spires into unliving Digimon, using one gave her a Champion level Digimon, ten gave her an Ultimate level Digimon Boomstick: Yeah but naturally the Digidestined were always there to stop her with new stronger Digimon, so during a fit of rage she come up with the idea to use 100 hairs/ Control Spires, how has she not gone bald yet? Wiz: These hundred Spires formed into an unstoppable killing machine, a Digimon that everyone would come to fear as Blackwargreymon, instantly after his birth Blackwargreymon defeated the Digidestined and when given the order to finish them off Boomstick: He kinda straight up said HELL NO! I'm not taking orders from you! Wiz: Due to the many Control Spires used, Blackwargreymon developed a self awarness, refusing to take orders from those weaker than him. Blackwargreymon then set out to find a worthy oppoenent Boomstick: Yeah but between fighting he kept worrying about boring stuff like what his purpose in life was, and does he have a heart and stuff about flowers or something Wiz: Despite his life problems Blackwargreymon didn't allow that to get in his way of fighting. As Mega level Digimon Blackwargreymon has several powerful attacks that mirrors his counterpart Wargreymon Boomstick: Yeah like the Black Tornado which has him spinning fast enough to become a giant drill or even make a giant tornado Wiz: Blackwargreymon can also perform the Dramon Killer attack which is a powerful swing from his claws of the same name, these Dramon Killers are especially good at killing dragonic foes Boomstick: Blackwargreymon also has the Mega Destroyer attack which can be a simple a push of energy but at full strength it can become a massive explosion, but that pales in comparison to his ultimate attack the Terra Destroyer which has him gather all the negative emotions in the world and concertrates it into one massive blast which can also be quick fired in smaller shots Wiz: Although he relies more on his offense he isn't without a good defense thanks to the Chrome Digizoid armor which is a metal stronger than any of Earth's metals. Blackwargreymon can also combine the shells on his back to form a shield strong enough to withstand attacks from Ultimate Digimon Boomstick: Blackwargreymon is strong enough to lift several Champion level Digimon and a Mammonthmon standing right on top of him Wiz: Blackwargreymon has defeated the DIgidestined and their Digimon time and time again, has withstood Magnaangemon's Gate of Destiny attack, which is essentially a mini blackhole, defeated 20 Mammonthmon without getting a scratch and even defeated a squad of Digimon mixed up of Champions and Ultimates Boomstick: But his best feat is no doubt being able to match Tai's Wargreymon in combat Wiz: Despite his power Blackwargreymon is not without flaws Boomstick: Yeah he can kinda lose it and go on a rampage, but that seems to actually help him Wiz: Yes but i was referring to his emotional crisis Boomstick: Oh come on!! The boring stuff? Wiz: Yes, you see Blackwargreymon struggled with not knowing his true purpose which is why he is constanlty searching for a powerful opponent and is willing to allow his foes to attack him to test their power thus filling the empty void in him. Regarding his fight record while he did emerge victorious he still got severaly hurt during his last battle against the Digidestined's jogress Ultimate Digimon, and while he matched Wargreymon in combat he did lose the fight when Imperialdramon Fighter Mode joined in. He also died due to a sucker punch caused by Malomyotismon Boomstick: Yeah but Malomyotismon isn't exactly your run of the mill enemies and Blackwargreymon's victories most definetly outshine his losses Blackwargreymon: "Friendship is weakness, fighting, struggle that is my life.. Enough! There is no need for two Wargreymon in this world, either you go, or I do!" DEATH BATTLE! A cloud of dark energy engulfs an empty canyon, concerned of what it may be GUN sends their best agent Shadow:'' I have arrived at the site the cloud seems to be condensing'' The cloud condeses into an egg shape it then hatches unleashing Blackwargreymon Blackwargreymon: Where am I, and who are you Shadow: I am Shadow the Hedgehog, the ultimate Lifeform, I suggest you come queitly '' ''Blackwargreymon: You? I expected my worthy opponent to be bigger but let us see if you are truly Ultimate FIGHT! Shadow quickly performs his spin attack striking his foe, Blackwargreymon simply blocks the attacks unscratched. Shadow then picks up the pace and homes directly to Blackwargreymon's chest, and while the dragon warrior atttempts to block the speed of the impact causes him to flinch back leaving him open. Shadow takes the oppotunity to unleash a fury of punches and kicks Blackwargreymon: Is that all you have! Blackwargreymon then slams Shadow to the ground kicks him to the air and then backhands him back to the ground Blackwargreymon: ''Pathetic who deemed you as the Ultimate Lifeform'' Shadow: Trust me, you haven't seen anything yet! Shadow then disappears with a flash of blue light and reappears behind Blackwargreymon striking him hard enough to be launched forward, Shadow then preceeds to warp and continues to juggle Blackwargreymon before slamming him to the ground. Blackwargreymon: Black Tornado! Angered, Blackwargreymon begins spinning and drills towards Shadow who only smirks and pulls out a green jewel Shadow: Chaos Control! Blackwargreymon, and time itself, is stopped Shadow: Let me show you a real black tornado Shadow returns to his spin attack form and spins in a circle fast enough that pulls Blackwargreymon in and after a few seconds in the vortex sends him flying back out crashing. Blackwargreymon stands up as Shadow slows down and returns to a battle ready stance Blackwargreymon: You have wasted enough of my time! Shadow: Then let me end this! Shadow teleports again but this time Blackwargreymon was ready for it Blackwargreymon: Not so fast.. Black Tornado! Blackwargreymon begins spinning again but instead of a drill attack it is an actually tornado, Shadow reappears and is swept in after a few seconds Shadow is sent flying and is covered in scrars from the attack. Blackwargreymon begins to slow down and Shadow charges up Shadow: Chaos.. SPEAR! Shadow unleashes several bolts of energy Blackwargreymon slashes at the first few shots but is struck in the leg then blocks the rest with his shield. The attack finishes and Blackwargreymon stands but is then struck by several unseen attacks, Shadow continues his light speed attack for a few more blows then slows to a stop only to hear an agonizing yet angry scream. Maybe it was the sting in his leg or maybe the impact of the light speed attack but Blackwargreymon entered a frenzy. Blackwargreymon charges and tries to backhand Shadow only for the hedgehog to dodge it Blackwargreymon: Terra Destroyer! Blackwargreymon fires uncharged energy balls which Shadow initially dodged but was hit by the impact of the first blast and then hit again by the second. Shadow: I have to finish this Shadow removes his inhinitor rings and begins to charge Shadow: I'm ready to end this! Blackwargreymon (charging as well): Agreed then let me do the honor! Shadow: Chaos.... BLAST Blackwargreymon: Mega... DESTROYER The two massive blasts engulf each other, as the dust begins to settle Shadow is seen crouching attempting to catch his breath Shadow: It's... it's.... finally.. WHAT?!?! As the dust continues to settle Blackwargreymon is seen walking towards the weakend hedgehog with black blood gushing out Blackwargreymon: I will admit, you did prove to be a worthy foe for a second there but now our encounter comes to an end... TERRA DESTROYER!!!! Blackwargreymon charages up a massive blast and swings it to Shadow who merely closes his eyes and and waits for his last seconds of life Shadow: Maria, I'm sorry KO! Results Wiz: Shadow had the speed advantage and Chaos Control definetly kept Blackwargreymon at bay but that's all he could do Boomstick: Shadow is tough no doubt but he's never displayed any firepower that Blackwargreymon could simply tough out Wiz: Blackwargreymon has time and time again tank hits from several Digimon most of which being Ultimate level Digimon which have displayed equal or greated firepower than Shadow has ever produced, Now if Super Shadow was taken into account the tables would be turned and Shadow would no doubt win Boomstick: Yeah poor Shadow just couldn't keep things under control Wiz: the winner is Blackwargreymon Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Mo6719 Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016